Pet ownership is relatively common among the human population in a variety of cultures all across the globe. The companionship of a pet has been linked with improving mental health in humans, for example, as described in “Friends with Benefits: On the Positive Consequences of Pet Ownership,” Allen R. McConnel, PhD, Miami University; Christina M. Brown, PhD, Saint Louis University; Tonya M. Shoda, M A, Laura E. Stayton, B A and Colleen E. Martin, B A, Miami University; Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 2011 Vol. 101, No. 6. In a common household, however, a pet may be left alone at home for extended hours during the day while the owner(s) is at work or performing activities where the pet cannot accompany the owner. This prolonged separation may lead to the pet becoming under stimulated and/or under exercised. This has lead to the development of more complex pet interaction devices that help exercise and/or stimulate the pet. Such devices may also be remotely controlled by the pet owner from a remote location to provide exercise and/or stimulation to the pet when the owner is not present. These more complex interaction devices may contain electronics and other components that are not generally safe for a pet. If the pet caretaker is present and supervising the pet interaction with the interaction device, the pet caretaker may be able to remove the interaction device from the reach of the pet as soon as exposure to these components is detected. However, this is not possible if the pet caretaker is located at a remote location. Because safety is a major concern for pet owners, there is a need in the field of animal interaction devices to create a new and useful system and method for a variable state animal interaction device.